


Need to know

by Slightly_off_Center



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_off_Center/pseuds/Slightly_off_Center
Summary: Beca Mitchell never knew what true love was till she met Chloe Beale, she also never knew what pain really felt like till Chloe left her. Can Beca and Chloe find their way back to each other when what they had seems so irretrievably broken? AU





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle :) Fair warning this is going to be a slow build up and slow burn, there is going to be a ton of angst and if people read far enough I know I'll upset some of you. The characters won't always be seen in their best light and will act in ways that only people who are hurting do. This is a bechloe fic and I promise there will be a happy ending but it may take us a while to get there. Hope you'll join me in this journey. 
> 
> I don't own any material related to Pitch Perfect, of course ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Beca Mitchell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I'm sorry for basically restarting and changing parts of this story, but it wasn't coming together in my head the way I needed it to so I had to change a few key parts but the general outline is the same as was always planned. I have rewritten parts of this story so if you care to please reread the chapters. Thank you all for reading and hopefully understanding.

" We can try to push each other away,

we can try and deny what we feel but when two hearts have connected and two souls have been reminded of love,

there is simply no way fate can keep us apart"

¬ Nikki Rowe

 

**February 2018**

 

"Arrghhhhhh!" with all of her strength Beca Mitchell shoved her chair as hard as she could away from her mixing table, after hours of attempting to get the backing track ready for her early morning client, she'd exhausted all of her patience. Everything sounded dark and gloomy and considering her client Emily was the furthest thing from dark, she knew she was screwing up and she really couldn't afford to screw up yet another part of her life. Picking up her glass of half filled whiskey, she stepped out onto her balcony and briefly allowed her mind to drift to the red hair and sapphire eyes that haunted her dreams at night.

 _"Why did you have to leave me, Chloe? I hope your new life is worth all this pain"_ she mused for probably the thousandth time that year, no matter how much she brooded on it the answers she came up with were never satisfactory. She swirled the amber liquid in the glass and downed it with a grimace as the alcohol stung her throat, and walked back in to her apartment to pour herself another. Maybe another one would drown out the pain enough to let her focus on Emily and the music she needed to create. The pain of losing the redhead had barely receded in the 5 months since their agonizing goodbye, and she'd had thrown herself into her work to try and fill the massive void in her life. If she couldn't have the redhead, she'd at least reach her professional dreams and prove to both herself and Chloe that she was worth it. With that final bracing thought she sat back down, placed her headphones on her ears and got back to what she did best...forget her personal life and imbue her music with her love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**3 Years earlier**

Music had always come easily to Beca, she experienced life and the world around her in beats, melodies and harmonies. Her earliest memories involved sitting at a piano with her mother and knowing that was where she was meant to be. Music was her life and she had been classically trained in piano and composition at Juilliard and then to her fathers fury, had left as soon as she graduated for Los Angeles to follow her dream to be a music producer. Her father cut her off as soon as she left, no daughter of his was going to be an ordinary music producer. Life hadn't been easy once she'd made the move, at 21 Beca had lived in a crappy apartment with 4 other people while waitressing at a piano lounge by night and interning during the day at small studios trying to get a foot in the door, hoping someone would take a chance on her.

Her big break came rather surprisingly, or fatefully if one was so inclined to believe. After 8 months with very little to show for her time in LA, Beca was starting to wonder if her dream was ever going to become a reality. Until one unseasonably cold February night, Frank the piano player called in sick minutes before the opening time at the bar. Her manager Luke had almost broken the phone in frustration, he certainly couldn't play well enough to be the main entertainment.Calling a quick meeting with the staff he pleadingly asked if anyone knew of a classical pianist who he could hire for the night.

"Yeah I know someone. Me!" Beca who had been leaning against the shining wooden bar, cockily raised her hand and drawled out.

Almost everyone including Luke had been taken aback, Beca was quiet and really only spoke when spoken to. She radiated intensity and it kept people from getting too close to her. So when she'd volunteered this rather unexpected piece of information, Luke was uncertain of whether to believe her or not.

"Can you prove it? Not that I don't trust you...err...Becky?" he stuttered, unsure of her name.

"It's Beca" she glowered "Sure, name something and I'll play it." Confidently she strode to the piano bench and let her finger idly press a few keys on the stark black baby grand, as she waited for Luke to call out a song. The familiarity of her fingers brushing the keys, filled her with a melancholy she couldn't explain. The piano had always had this effect on her, it made her feel untethered to her surroundings almost as if she became one with music itself.

 

" Beethoven's Moonlight sonata" Luke called out, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his fingers nervously buttoning his suit jacket.

 

Without looking up she nodded and took a deep breath, Beca allowed the music to guide to her fingers and began to play, the hush that fell over the assembled staff was instantaneous, as a collective they held their breaths. Everyone in that room including Luke knew they were in the presence of a superb pianist and looked on in awe. Her fingers barely seemed to touch the keys such was the speed her hands moved at, and in that moment everyone saw the true Beca Mitchell. It wasn't the broody, slightly awkward girl, no she was an artist who could take you on a musical journey that could leave you breathless. Beca didn't know how long she played for but when she stopped her heart was pounding so loud she couldn't hear anything else.

 

"Wow...you're hired" Beca was broken out of her bubble by the rich English accented tone of her boss. "You'll need a change of clothes though, you have an hour before you need to be on stage".

"Ummm, thanks. I'll be...err...back as soon as I can." Beca stammered before turning around and bolting for the door in excitement. Tonight had a sense of promise that she hadn't felt in a long time and couldn't wait to see what the night would bring.

" Stacieeeee, Stace! Where are you? I need your help!!!" Beca bellowed as she practically smashed through the door of their tiny shared apartment, looking frantically for her best friend. If anyone could help her get ready for her big night it was Stacie, a leggy brunette with a killer smile and even better boobs, who was an aspiring model and a genius with make up. "

You called, O' Queen of Snark" came Stacie's voice from behind the over stuffed couch where she was binge watching the Bachelor.

 

Frantically Beca explained how she needed to get ready to play at the lounge but needed to find her old cocktail dress and get ready in under an hour. Stacie jumped off the couch with a screech of excitement and an exclamation of "Finally I get my mitts on you!" and proceeded to drag Beca into a shower while she sorted out her dress and heels. In 45 (painful for Beca) minutes, she had a primped and primed foe the night.

 

"Arise my Frankenstein, arise!" She gleefully cackled as Beca got up to leave. Her hair was done in an elegant bun with her make up done minimally with just enough eye shadow to enhance the tiny brunette's dark blue eyes.

" You have enjoyed this way too much. See if I ever ask for your help again." Beca glowered sourly as she watched her friend practically dance on the spot in happiness.

"Aww Bec's, you're so cute when you're grumpy." Stacie laughed as she pushed Beca out the door. "Have fun and I know you'll be amazing tonight." After a gentle hug, Stacie closed the door.

 

Beca got back to the lounge with a few minutes to spare and made her way to the piano, Luke saw her from a distance and walked up to the mini stage she'd be performing on. He smiled at her and after affirming that she was ready, handed her the sheet music and wished her good luck.

The diners had already been seated a food service had started, as the lights started to dim around her Beca started playing and any nerves she'd initially had disappeared. The music easily consumed her and she was lost to the outside world again. Unbeknownst to her a gentleman was seated at the back, he was there to celebrate his 24th wedding anniversary however instead of paying attention to his wife's story about her book club, he was listening to the young woman in front of him. The middle aged man with a shock of grey hair and twinkling brown eyes was enchanted. He felt tears come to his eyes and he felt moved by her music in a way he hadn't in a long time and knew he had to meet her and hopefully sign her. His name was Miles Bishop, owner of RC records and he knew a musical talent when he saw one and he knew fate had brought him to Beca Mitchell.

 

**5 months later**

Beca settled in front of her own mixing table and let out a sigh of utter contentment, if she been asked to describe her life over the last couple of months she'd have need a thesaurus to describe everything. In 5 months she'd gone from being a waitress to lounge piano player to signed pianist for a label to junior producer and vocal talent in what felt like the speed of light. After meeting Miles her life had been completely flipped, she'd never had someone other than her mother believe in her talent so absolutely. After hearing her play and talking to her, he'd found out her dream was to be a producer and he set about making that happen once he'd heard a few of her demos.

 

Being a junior producer wasn't quite what an eleven year old Beca had dreamed of, the hours were long and the artists were at times both childish and obstinate. They had an idea of what their sound needed to be and Beca didn't always agree which lead to some epic fights, including one starlet being reduced to tears and mugs being thrown at walls  ending with Beca being reprimanded by Miles and the senior producer Jesse Swanson. However even the crying starlet couldn't derail Beca's ascent at RC Records as  Jesse and Beca's first album producing Jemma Watts went platinum and Beca Mitchell was properly on her way.

 

Early on Clive had stumbled across Beca singing while working with her head phones on, and had nearly scared her to death when he grabbed her arms and yelled in her face.

" You can sing?! Why didn't I know this? Seriously Mitchell where did you come from! His face had turned red with excitement and his hands were flapping about in excitement.

Once her heart rate had returned to normal and she'd removed her head phones, Beca laughed at his words. " I sing for fun but I make music for my soul, it's just a little thing on the side."

" Oh, no Mitchell. It used to a thing on the side, from now on it's going to be the main attraction. I haven't heard an alto voice like yours in years and I have just the person to help you if you're amenable? And by that I mean I'm your boss and I want you to create a demo as soon as possible." He laughed but the serious look in his eye left no doubt that he meant every word.

Standing up Beca carded her fingers through her hair in frustration, and huffed. "I don't want to be in front of the mike, I want to be the person in the background. My voice is nothing special but I know that the way I hear the music in my head is."

Clive leveled her with a penetrating gaze, taking a deep breath he spoke softly. "Firstly there is nothing ordinary about your voice, I've been in this business a long time and I say that complete honesty." Holding up a hand to stop the interruption he knew was coming he carried on, "I understand that being a recording artist is not for everyone, but you have a talent and I know you have so much to say musically. You could create something with meaning that is wholly yours. Stop hiding behind those headphones of yours Mitchell, honestly they're too big for your head." he laughed while winking at a thoughtful brunette.

Beca hadn't moved while the elder gentleman had been speaking, the only clue that she'd been listening was the furrowing of her brows. She'd honestly never wanted to be an recording artist, she felt most secure sitting in the dark with her mixing board. But listening to Clive her stomach had clenched in excitement, the thought of being able to fully express herself was intoxicating. Yes it was terrifying but wasn't that half fun?

Her furrowed brows smoothed out and Beca let out a deep breath and broke into her signature smirk, "Let's do this."

 

 


	2. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Pitch Perfect characters or songs used in this fic. Some of the songs used were not released in the timeline I use them in. Spoiler Alert: Hope you enjoy your first glimpse of Chloe :)
> 
> Song used Jonas Blue¬Rise 
> 
> Piano cover version  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrs2N1aJnyE

If we'd never met I think I would have known my life wasn't complete.

And I would have wandered the world the world in search of you,

even if I didn't know who I was looking for.

¬Nicholas Sparks

 

_November 2015_

 

 

Instant success isn't really a thing, no one see's the blood, sweat and tears that goes into the next "Overnight sensation"...or how many vodkas are required to keep yourself sane. That's what Beca was thinking to herself as she lay flat on her back in the main studio at RC Records, too tired to move and too grumpy to even consider listening to the voice of her producer.

 

"Mitchell! Move your skinny white ass off that floor before I come and move it for you! Time is money, honey and currently you aren't making me any!" came the disembodied voice of Cynthia Rose Adams or CR as she was known to everyone. "I don't naturally look this fabulous, and my hairdresser is waiting for me. So girl stop your whining and finish this piano version of your single and I will buy you enough Taco Bell to fill up that pitiful excuse you call a fridge."

 

With renewed vigour Beca bounced to her feet, gave the scowling African American woman with blue streaked braids her best fake smile and resumed her spot at the piano. "Deal! You're so inspirational CR, I can see exactly why Miles chose you. You really speak to my inner artist." she deadpanned sarcastically.

 

The deep responding chuckle came through the speakers. "Let's start again."

 

4 hours later, the two women had managed to finish the rough copy of Beca's first single, Rise. Standing at the mixing board with her long brown hair ruffled from constant hair worrying, and her sixth cup of coffee in hand, Beca reflected on her song. It had been written by Beca and CR, the version slated for initial release was infused with Beca's surprising love of Electronic Dance Music, but the accoustic version was a slow piano set that really spoke to Beca's classical side . It had been a constant battle when Beca had been younger, her father had pushed her into classical music because he felt it was 'proper music' and the only path he would allow his daughter to follow. That however hadn't stopped the teenage rebel and she'd worked hard at the corner coffee shop to obtain a mixing board and program for her Macbook. By day a classical pianist and by night a club hopping EDM junkie, Beca mused as she snorted into her coffee.

 

" What's so funny, B? CR quirked an eyebrow at her.

 

Letting out a breathy chuckle "Just thinking about what my father would say if he could see me now. Other than, what the hell are those monstrosities in your ears?! I've done what he said I'd never accomplish and got an actual recording contract. I almost want to send him an invite to the single's launch as a giant F.U."

 

CR gave a huge belly laugh and pushed Beca's leg with her arm in amusement. "Maybe save the family drama for Jerry Springer and instead focus on what you're going to buy me as a gift for making you famous once this single hits the radio.

 

"First I need to buy a couch, then we'll talk about a gift for my favourite producer." Beca replied smoothly and headed for the exit dodging the balled up piece of paper thrown at her head, waving her hand over her shoulder in goodbye.

 

She'd finally managed to move out of the tiny apartment she'd shared with Stacie and 2 other girls. It wasn't huge (neither was her current salary), but it was hers. It was a 3 bedroom with hardwood floors, large bay windows and a decent view of ocean which was all Beca really wanted. She'd convinced Stacie to move in with her, because Stacie's career had started to take off too, with Stacie getting more modelling contracts and Beca basically just wanting her best friend to start a new chapter with her. As Beca had sarcastically told Stacie while the leggy brunette had screeched in Beca's ears, pulling the tiny musician into her ample chest, she needed the VIP tickets to the Victoria Secret parties that she knew Stacie would eventually be walking in.

 

Beca walked into her apartment and dropped her keys, handbag and phone on the kitchen counter and grabbed herself a cold bottle of water before dropping herself onto one of the bean bags in front of the TV that temporarily served as a couch. Turning on the TV she quickly pulled up her DVR queue and searched for what she'd been looking forward to all week, the Women's tennis final of the Indian Wells Championship. Beca wasn't exactly the biggest sports fan, well she hadn't been till  one day snuggled up with an ex boyfriend watching tv, she'd come across Chloe Beale. Whether it was her unusual hair colour or fantastic legs which caught Beca's eye, she didn't know but from that moment on she was a fan and when said ex boyfriend tried to change the channel she almost bit him. 

 

The coverage started with highlights of the previous matches and interviews with both players. When it was Chloe's turn Beca leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees in anticipation. Chloe Beale was objectively beautiful and the camera loved her, her hair was a deep red which contrasted strikingly with eyes the colour of the Aegean, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline accented her natural good looks. For today's match she wore a sleeveless one piece green tennis dress accented orange trims and Beca couldn't help but stare at how absolutely beautiful she looked.

 

Watching Chloe Beale in action was poetry in motion, she was quick on her feet and her shots were elegant and strong even though she was petite for a professional tennis player. Chloe was one set up but struggling to hold serve in the second, Beca was deeply engrossed in the the match and was bouncing nervously between points when she heard the front door slam shaking her out of her tennis trance. Almost falling off of the bean bag she scrambled for the remote, and hastily attempted to turn off the match before her roommate caught her, she didn't need to provide even more ammunition for Stacie's relentless teasing about her tennis crush.

 

Stacie sauntered in like the model she was, her bright green jogging shorts and yellow crop top accentuating her flawless physique. "Midget! I was hoping to catch you this afternoon. What are you doing tonight? she practically oozed excitement as she bounded over to Beca and stood in front of the TV to get Beca's attention.

 

Pretending to consider her options while gazing up at her, Beca cocked her head at Stacie and replied. "Well I was going to go out with my amazing imaginary boyfriend but he seems busy, so I guess it will just be me and my buddy Netflix."

 

"Nuh uhh" Stacie sang. " You, my delightful little bag of fluff are coming with me to a wrap party my current fling is throwing. And before you even try to say no, I already have the perfect dress for you."

 

"No" came the immediate expected reply.

 

" Becaaaaaa, if you don't come with me I'd be all alone and what if someone tries to take advantage of my naivete? " Stacie asked innocently.

 

At that comment, Beca snorted loudly, Stacie was as far from naive as it was possible to be. Shaking her head, she tried to push Stacie out of her way to resume watching TV.

 

Taking a deep breath Stacie played her first card in the game she knew she had to play very carefully," You know I spoke to both Miles and CR and they both want you to start getting your name out in entertainment circles and they were so happy to hear you'd be coming with me."   

 

Hearing that Beca literally rolled over and threw herself face first in to the bean bag, and threw a silent temper tantrum with her arms and legs flailing about.

 

"Whyyyyy do you hate me Stacie?  You know I hate parties and actors, especially drunk actors." Beca complained loudly

 

Cocking her eyebrow, Stacie played her final card, she gazed down at her freshly done nails Stacie nonchalantly added "I might have also heard that a certain red headed tennis player with an amazing ass who may or may not have a cameo in this movie, is going to be there." And then burst into hysterics as Beca's head shot of the bean bag so fast she almost pulled a muscle.

 

"So what exactly do I need to wear?" Beca spoke through gritted teeth,struggling to get out of the bean bag and trying desperately to maintain her dignity whilst ignoring her idiot friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Young and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues directly after the previous one. Hope you're all having a great day :)

When I saw you I fell in love,

and you smiled because you knew.

¬William Shakespeare

 

Taking a deep breath Beca stepped out of the back of a black sedan, she cursed the day she had the misfortune to meet Stacie Conrad, if she hadn't, her only worries would have been deciding what colour sweatpants she'd wear to bed and which Chinese takeaway she'd order from. But no, Stacie had to ruin her life (yes, she's being dramatic and no she doesn't care to hide it.) and drag her to the front door of a massive house in the middle of the Hollywood hills for a wrap party. A party she never wanted to come to, but was coerced into by the wiles of her best friend. Dammit. Beca swears the Uber driver with the horrible body odour and constant leering glances at the two girls, might end up being the highlight of her night.

 

Firstly Stacie had literally plucked and primped Beca to within an inch of her life, her naturally wavy brunette hair was braided on the left side with gentle curls falling down the right side of her face, her eye make up was smokey with a hint of gold to accentuate her dark blue eyes and the knock out punch was the glittery blue mid thigh length spaghetti strap dress Stacie had practically squashed her into. Beca had whined in discomfort, while Stacie had happily insisted that one had to suffer for beauty. To maintain her sanity Beca had repeated to herself that she would be seeing Chloe Beale tonight and hopefully this pain would be worth it...and  she might also have fantasized about all the different ways she could push her friend off a cliff.

 

Taking a deep breath, Beca braced herself and allowed Stacie to grab her hand and drag her into the massive throng of people. The perks of being tall were apparent, as Stacie apparently knew exactly where to find Scott even through the mass of bodies.  Before Beca could react Stacie had dropped her hand, and  grabbed onto the jacket lapels of a tall blonde man, in a obviously expensive suit, to give him an overly enthusiastic kiss. Rolling her eyes at her roomate's actions Beca turned away to scan the crowd, secretly hoping to see distinctive red hair. Nothing yet.

 

Finally Stacie emerged from her cloud of hormones and smiling happily gestured to Beca "And this is my best friend Beca. She's the one I mentioned whose signed to RC Records and will be releasing her first single soon".

 

Scott smoothed down his jacket and cleared his throat, his face slightly red he held his hand out to Beca, and welcomed her to her to his party. After briefly talking with them, he made his excuses and left to see to the other guests.  Stacie once again grabbed a hold of Beca's arm ( She was starting to feel like Stacie's marionette doll at this point) and dragged her over to the bar for tequila.

 

" Look what the dingoes brought in. I didn't think they let children into adult parties." shouted an overly excited curvy blonde into the brunette's ear and threw her arms around a very unimpressed Beca.

 

" Amy." Beca groaned while trying to push off the large Australian woman. Stacie looked between the two amusedly, while trying to get the attention of a bartender.

 

Staring hard at Beca with a slight frown on her face, "I'm your manager, I emailed you four times and asked you at least seven times to come to this party and no response. I have had wrestling matches with crocodiles that were easier to schedule". Nudging Stacie's shoulder and in the process spilling some of her freshly arrived tequila, " What did you have to do to get this little dingo out tonight?"

 

Downing some of her drink before Amy could spill anymore, Stacie laughed, "It wasn't me really, I told her a certain ginger tennis star would be here tonight. She's been bouncing on the clouds ever since."

 

Beca's earlier frown had now turned into a scowl. "Hey! Maybe I just wanted to see how the rich and famous live and not to be harassed by my friends," trying desperately to save some of her pride. Yes she had only come with the promise of seeing Chloe Beale in person. She knew it was a little teenager-ish but she did have a crush on the redhead and hoped to at least say hi before running back into a corner to fangirl in peace. Unfortunately they'd been here for a while and as yet no sight of Chloe.

 

"Aww don't be like that Shortstack, we're going to have fun you and I. We're going to take over the music industry and take off our bra's too" and almost as if to prove her point, Amy picked up a tray of tequila and proceeded to down them all. "Not nearly as strong as Uncle Chesters Moonshine, but it will do." and without another word she disappeared back into the crowd.

 

Beca and Stacie looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Turning back to the bar Beca picked up her own tequila and lemon and knocked it back. If she was going to make it through this night, she'd need the extra help. Roughly an hour into the party Beca realized she'd lost Stacie, she'd been talking to some people she'd recognized from the label when she noticed Stacie wasn't around. Muttering darkly under her breath, Beca made for the doors she knew lead to the massive balcony which overlooked the Hills and was softly lit with downlight's and had couches scattered around for weary guests. Grabbing a glass of wine from a passing waiter Beca walked over to the balustrade, leaned against the edge and savoured the cool breeze softly blowing gently through her hair.

 

Letting out a puff of air in frustration, Beca chided herself for coming to the party. She wasn't the most sociable person and these kinds of events made her uncomfortable. She knew that getting into the music industry meant socializing with entertainment industry execs and workers, but she'd much prefer to make music in her studio and go home to her bean bag.  A sudden nearby ringing brought Beca abruptly out of her thoughts, she quickly glanced around and found the offender on the floor close to her feet. Picking it up she noticed the missed call and as she debated what to do with the phone it rang again in her hand, weighing up her options Beca answered the call.

 

" Uhhh, hello?" she stuttered out uncertainly.

 

A woman's voice with a slight southern accent came over the phone excitedly, " Hiiii! OMG you found my phone. I'm such a ditz, I lost it in all the craziness of this party. Thank you so much, where are you standing so that I can come pick it up?"

 

Not sure if she was feeling dazed because of alcohol or the weirdness of the situation, Beca hesitantly answered, " Umm, outside on the first floor balcony, near the edge...I'm err wearing a blue dress if that helps."

 

Gentle laughter filled Beca's ears and raised goosebumps along her arms, shaking her head at her own reaction Beca laughed along. With a quick goodbye, the lady on the phone hung up after assuring Beca she'd be there in a few minutes to collect her phone. Turning back to the view in front of her, Beca bobbed her head to the sound of the music playing inside, slowly Beca raised her glass of wine to her lips and savoured the woody taste of it and allowed it to calm her nerves.

 

"Excuse me, did you find a phone lying out here earlier?" came a soft voice behind her. Beca turned quickly, nodding her head in assent and promptly choked on the wine she'd just taken a sip of. Standing in front of her, with a look of concern now aimed at Beca, was THE Chloe Beale and in the split second before her lungs started burning Beca almost passed out. Gasping for breath Beca quickly turned away and coughed, until she felt a small warm hand rubbing her back trying to soothe the coughs wracking Beca's body. That sudden warmth that rushed through Beca's body was enough for her to jump back out of reach, before she did something even more embarrassing. Chloe immediately withdrew her hand and flushed slightly. Beca took in a few breaths and finally got a chance to really look at the redhead, she had her hair up in a loose bun with a few tendrils escaping to frame her face, and wore a black tight fitting black dress with thigh high boots but her most stunning feature was her gorgeous light blue eyes which were currently observing Beca with an indecipherable expression.

 

Still coughing slightly, Beca managed to get out, "Hi, yes sorry, I found your phone and we spoke earlier, I'm Beca and clearly I shouldn't be allowed near other people." Beca held out her hand hesitantly in greeting.

 

Letting out a delicate snort of amusement, Chloe shook her hand. "I'm Chloe and thank you for finding and getting my phone back to me. Don't worry, most people aren;t worth getting near to," and she gave a slow wink that almost gave Beca a minor heart attack. "So how can I thank my new friend for finding my phone?"

 

Blinking stupidly to get the stars out of her eyes, Beca asked "Your friend?"

 

Taking a step closer to Beca, Chloe pulled her by her hand and smirked, "Well you saved my life, my manager would have killed me if I lost my phone again. As far as heroes without capes go, I think you fit the bill. So I what do you think O'great hero can we be friends?"

 

Finally regaining some of her brain functionality, Beca laughed and finally relaxed. Finding another waiter Beca handed Chloe a glass of wine and simply said, "My new friend should have a drink with me". Chloe gave her a bright smile and took the glass.

 

Twenty minutes later the two girls were talking like they had known each other for years instead of minutes. Beca had revealed that she knew who Chloe was, and sheepishly that she watched her play countless times ( Chloe giggled at that ) and that she'd been dragged to the party by her best friend, then had been abandoned by said best friend. When asked what she did by Chloe, Beca blushed furiously and told her about her upcoming single release. Which had Chloe squealing in excitement, then clutching tightly onto Beca's arm and making her promise to let her know when it was released so that Chloe could hear it.

 

The sound of Chloe's phone again rang out interrupting them, after a quick conversation with whoever was on the other side, Chloe put down the phone with a sigh. " I'm sorry that was my manager and she's freaking out because I disappeared and I am supposed to be inside socializing. I need to get back inside, but it was so nice to meet you. Maybe we can do this again...over coffee?"she looked up at Beca through thick eyelashes with a note of hesitancy in her voice while holding out her phone, " Could you give me your number?" 

 

Smiling so wide, she was sure her face would crack with the unfamiliarity, Beca laughed and reached for the phone "Of course, I'd love to see my new 'friend' again."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one to get back to this story. Beca gets good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, life has been unbearably busy and every time I'd sit down to write, something would else would pop up. I hope to get back into a writing schedule and try to not keep you waiting too long between updates.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, so please let me know if you find any.

**If we could see the miracle of a single flower clearly,**

**our whole life would change.**

**¬Buddha**

 

Beca stretched her arm out from under the sanctuary of her bed covers and searched blindly for her phone, which had been screeching at her for the last 5 minutes to wake up, and succeeded only in knocking it onto the floor. Muttering angrily to herself, she dragged her practically catatonic body out of bed to find the offensive object. Grabbing it, she switched off her alarm and looked blearily at the screen and saw a few messages from Stacie, CR and a " Scatterbrained Ginger." Ignoring Stacie's and Car's messages, she clicked on Scatterbrained Ginger's message.

It has been a few days since the party, and even though Chloe and Beca hadn't seen each other since the balcony of the party, they'd managed to start a friendship through messages and the odd phone call. Beca wasn't used to letting other people in, but there was something different about Chloe.  She was sunshine and rainbows all wrapped up into one person and normally that would have annoyed in but with Chloe it was kind of refreshing and a counterpoint to her general grumpiness. 

 

**Scatterbrained Ginger: OMG Becaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I heard your song on my way to practice this morning! I can't believe how good it is, it's definitely going on my workout playlist!!! We need to celebrate!!! !!**

**Scatterbrained Ginger: Tonight!!!**

 

**Scatterbrained Ginger: Call me when you get these!!!**

 

**Scatterbrained Ginger: Good Morning btw!!!**

 

Chuckling to herself at the obvious levels of excitement coming through in Chloe's messages, Beca slowly made her way to the kitchen to grab her morning cup of coffee. It took her a few seconds to actually process what Chloe had said. _Her song was on the radio! Holy shit!_ Beca froze for a second as the elation shot through her veins like liquid fire, slowly heating her up from the inside out. She couldn't believe it. Her music was finally out there for people to listen and dance to. She was officially a recording artist, no longer the disappointment her Father had always considered her to be.

 

Finally getting some feeling back in her limbs, Beca spun around and ran straight towards Stacie's room and push the door open with a resounding thud. Not even pausing to ask for permission, she bounced on to her unsuspecting roommate and grabbed onto her shoulders screaming inaudibly. 

 

"What the fuck?! Beca! Are you insane?! Spluttered a crazy haired Stacie jerked upright, her hand grabbing over her heart trying to calm it down.

" I'm on the radio! My song. Is on. The radio." Beca choked out, while watching the comprehension Dawn across her friend's face. 

 

"Holy shit!" Grabbing hold of the tiny brunette, Stacie jumped out of bed and spun them around in a circle, while Beca clung on partly in terror and partly in excitement. 

 

Letting out the biggest, most genuine laugh Stacie had ever heard from her, Beca begged to be put down so that she could go call CR and find out what was expected of her now. Stacie refused until she had extracted from Beca a promise that if she was ever nominated for a Grammy, she was Beca's plus one. "Promise me!" Green eyes flashed in a way that sent shivers down Beca's spine. 

 

" Yes, I Beca Mitchell solemnly swear to take you Stacie Conrad to my first award show, and may my hearing go if I break my oath." She deadpanned.

 

Rolling her eyes Beca picked up her phone and padded back towards the kitchen, leaving the sounds of her roommate still dancing around in celebration. 

 

After calling CR and hearing she was needed back at the studio to go over some last minute details for a party that was to be thrown in honour of her first EP. Beca shouted out to Stacie the plans for the evening and once again picked up her phone to call Chloe who she'd forgotten to respond to in all the excitement.

 

The phone had barely stopped ringing before a very excited Redhead was screeching into her ear. " OMG Becaaaaa! Congratulations, I heard it this morning and almost drove my car into oncoming traffic when they said your name. " 

 

Beca chuckled, heading back to her room to get changed for work. " Jeez, Beale when you said we'd be friends you didn't mention it was only short term. Please try not to kill yourself, I don't think your fans would let me live in peace if they found out it was my fault." 

 

" I'll try." Chloe giggled. "How about you make it up to me and come out to celebrate tonight?" 

 

Scrambling around her room trying to find a clean shirt she could wear, Beca turned her attention back to her phone. " That's what I was calling you about, my label has decided to throw me a small party. Would you like to come? I can't promise that the food will be great but the music should be." 

 

" That sounds like fun, but I need to check with my coach first. I'm in the middle of a training block before leaving for the European swing. I would love to be there but I can't promise anything right now." Chloe answered thoughtfully. 

 

Beca hadn't even considered this, being pretty much a newbie to Chloe's lifestyle it was definitely going to be an adjustment. After a quick conversation with Chloe to iron out a few details if she was able to make it, Beca grabbed her keys and rushed out the door. For once it felt like good things were coming her way and she couldn't wait to really start this next step on her journey. 

 

Pulling up to the studio parking lot, Beca felt her phone vibrate a few times in her pocket. Taking a quick glance at it before stepping out of her car, she saw. 

 

**Stacie the Giant: Hey Superstar. I know you're famous now but could you please get some milk on your way home.  Okay? Byeee**

 

**Scatterbrained Ginger: My gatekeeper says yes I can come, as long as I avoid the paps. :) :) :)**

 

**Scatterbrained Ginger: See you at 8, and Mitchell? Bring your dancing shoes ;)**

 

Beca immediately felt butterflies explode in her stomach after reading Chloe's message. "Fuck." She muttered out loud and dropped her head onto her steering wheel.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
